We All Need A Saviour
by opalbutterflywings
Summary: She's come home to the village she left almost a decade ago, returning to old and new friends. The path ahead of her is full with pitfalls and secrets but, Yuuna will make her own way and she will endure.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

The heat of the sun beating down created shimmering vapours, which danced with the kicked up dust of the road. As the cart pushed on, the occupant wished she could take shelter under the thick canopy along the sides. However, as she neared the tall gates of her destination she knew she would soon be free to escape the noon sun.

A small smile curved at her lips as she gazed over the familiar khaki gates, the kanji boldly displayed for all to see. They were swung wide open for weary travellers, yet the imposing structure could leave a different impression.

Reaching the gates, she looked to her left to see the sentinels talking to a fellow traveller. He leant over the desk, elbows balanced, signing something on a board which had been handed to him.

The two guards watched him, faces shaded by the overhanging of the desk's roof. Finished, he pushed it towards one of them, before he stood reaching for his traveling bag, strolling into the village proper.

She watched the sentinels as they seemed to lull back into boredom, one laying his upper body across the desk as the other remained upright, arms crossed. It seemed she wasn't the only one the heat was getting to.

Taking the initiative, she stepped down from her cart to approach them, her own bag was slung haphazardly over her shoulder. Smiling at the two on approach, a sudden-blissful-light breeze appeared to caress her sweaty face, teasing the ends of her dark tresses. Stepping up to the desk, she riffled through her bag, taking longer than expected by a disgruntled mumble, and produced her identification form with seal.

"Hi, I'm Suzuki Yuuna. I sent my citizen forms ahead of time." The man lounging in front of her hauled his head up to stare at her, his partner grasping the offered form and seal glanced over them before returning them to her.

"Suzuki was it? As in the land of Honey Suzuki's?" His eyes had taken on a noticeable glint. Rubbing the back of her head, she shuffled.

"Yeah." With a jolt, she was pulled forward as her hand was shaken. Releasing her, the aforesaid guard looked to his counterpart in elation.

She chuckled, "I see you're an admirer of my clan."

"Yeah, you guys develop the best sweets! Err… sorry about that." He grinned rubbing the back of his head, observing Yuuna as she soothed her hand. She smiled, waving off the apology. The other leaned back in his chair placing his legs on the table, the chair steady through practice.

"Man, we haven't had any Suzuki for what, a decade?" He opened an eye to look to his partner in confirmation. The guard smoothed his chin before giving a nod.

"I believe so, a couple and their daughter." He paused before his eyes shot up. "Wait, that wasn't you was it?"

Thoroughly amused, she grinned. "Guilty as charged." They returned the grin.

"Well, we know a few people who will be happy to see you. Sign here, you'll have to go to the documentation office to get your paperwork filed. We only sign new comers in."

She opened her mouth to ask. "It's in the Hokage Tower." The latter guard supplied, before offering a pen. She sighed taking the pen graciously as she leant on the desk, scrawling her name under the numerous others. She took a moment to hazard a glance over the list of names, many were generic however, a few led to a raised brow. The guy before her was Takeshi Nori, weird name.

She handed back the pen when she was done, dipping her head, the respectful gesture returned. Moving back to her cart to grapple the reins of her horse rather than retake her perch on the ledge seat, she made her way further into her old home.

҉҉

* * *

She was sent careening into a potted plant after what must have been the seventh person to shoot past her. Paper work went flying everywhere as the poor woman wasn't quite quick enough to wrestle the papers back into her arms. She swept down to assist in the paper war, gathering the sheets into a uniform pile, before placing them with the others being stacked. Quite a few people walked past including the earlier traveller, paying them no heed. Yuuna scowled _'rude!'_

"I'm so sorry" The woman stuttered out the apology as she burst up from the floor, righting her skewed glasses.

"That's alright, you were in a hurry." Yuuna stared up at the trembling ball of energy, her white coat fluttering with her agitated movements, she looked ready to bolt.

"Yeah, first day on the job and all that, see ya!" She made a mad dash leaving Yuuna in the middle of the floor.

"See you too." Nonplussed Yuuna stood from her crouched position, patting her crinkled skirt back into place, another person came racing by, back-tracking, to land at a stop next to her. They stared at one another in stilted silence, trying to piece the mismatched puzzle together.

"Yuu'?" The woman started in a drawn out tone. Things seemed to click into place at the nickname, and the distinct piceous hair and crimson eyes began to match up to the memory of shorter hair and a rounder face.

"'renai?" They gawked at one another, what seemed like a whole minute, before Kurenai moved forward to deliver a warm hug. Yuuna felt herself eventually wrap her arms around the other woman, giving an awkward pat to her back. It seemed so surreal.

Pulling back they gave each other a smile as the familiarity began to sink in.

"Gosh, you've grown!" They both laughed, breaking the uneasy atmosphere between them. "How are your parents?" Kurenai looked up before pulling her to the side as another person came whizzing-by. Yuuna frowned.

"They're fine, why's everyone in such a hurry?" She turned back to Kurenai who rolled her eyes.

"They're just having a clean-up." Exasperation evident. Yuuna's eyes narrowed, _just_.

Hand on hip, and leaning to one side, Kurenai sized her up "At any rate, you're going to have to tell me what you've been up to for the last decade. Honestly you can't leave me hanging like that." Yuuna ignored the obvious diversionary tactic as she examined the woman. There was cheer with a hint of amusement, but as Yuuna looked closer, she could see hurt in the other woman's eyes. There was uncertainty to them.

Her own eyes softened in response, leaning in to give an additional hug, causing Kurenai to falter as she reciprocated.

"Sorry, I'll get my citizen documents sorted and then I'll take you out for dango, my treat!" Pulling back once more she took another cursory look, relieved to see the hurt lighten in the other woman's frame.

"You better!" Kurenai leant forward, wagging a finger in exaggerated scorn, a smile weening its way back on her face. "I'll meet up with you in twenty." With that she waved moving back on to her course. Yuuna smiled to herself before turning in the direction of the office. She almost tripped.

"Oof- for the love of-." She stared down at the child who had managed to run into her, the little figure having fallen on his backside. He glowered up at her, blue eyes sharp in their disdain.

It sent a chill down her spine.

She mentally shook the feeling away before offering the child a hand, he looked, eyes widening before they narrowed again.

"Naruto, get back here!" His head snapped around before he bounded round her, making a mad dash for the door, at least two Chuunin lagged behind him.

Yuuna's eyes trailed them, ' _strange.'_

She gave a shrug, proceeding to the documentation office, it was best to hurry before someone else could come rocketing down the hall.

* * *

҉҉

"What, really! He said that?" The shock on Yuuna's face was priceless as Kurenai chuckled to herself.

"Yeah, but I showed him what for!" They both burst into ruckus laughter then, causing a few heads to turn their way.

"I bet you did, oh great Genjutsu mistress!" She smirked, leaning her elbows on the table as she cradled her head, "You'll be promoted to jounin in no time." Kurenai shook her head, waving off the complement, before picking up one of her dango sticks. They lulled into a comfortable silence, each enjoying the easy atmosphere of the shop, sipping their green tea in peace. This was broken however, as Kurenai furrowed her brow, looking across at Yuuna.

"You know, we all were really worried when you just up and left. We didn't even get to say our goodbyes." Yuuna went to speak, yet changed her mind turning her attention to her green tea, taking a sip.

Kurenai sighed, "I don't say this to offend, I just missed you is all." She cleared her throat, blushing before taking a sip of her own tea. Yuuna placed her cup down as she sent a smile Kurenai's way.

"I know, and I am sorry. If I could have stayed I would have. Things happened and there were some family problems which had to be dealt with." She received a raised brow. "Hehe, yeah, not the best excuse but, I'm here now and I have no plans of going anywhere." Her companion glowered at her over her cup.

"You better not." Yuuna smiled, a spark of mischief entering her eyes as she clasped her hands.

"Oh no, I'd never lie to the great and powerful genjutsu mistress!" Kurenai snorted before they returned to a tranquil silence.

Leaning back, she took a moment to cast her gaze over the many customers chatting and enjoying the products on offer. It was pleasing to see the joy of a happy customer, she hoped to see many of them at her own shop.

Her gaze was caught however, as she noticed a familiar figure sat patiently at one of the many benches. She watched as a waitress placed an order of tea and dango in front of him, he gave her a friendly smile which, she gave a girlish giggle in reply. Once she moved away he proceeded to take one of the dango sticks revelling in the flavour.

It was normal enough yet, something struck her as odd, he was wearing the traditional kimono and hakama she had seen him in earlier. His shoes were a bit more modern in comparison to the rest of his outfit, but still had a feeling of conservatism to them. The gnawing sensation at the back of her head remained.

"Yuuna?" She turned her attention back to Kurenai whose forehead was crumpled in concern. Yuuna nodded her head towards the man in the corner, her eyes narrowed in deliberation.

"Do you see anything strange about that man over there?" Kurenai turned so she could see him from the corner of her eye, becoming serious as she scrutinised the odd fellow.

"Hmm, he looks normal enough, a bit messy from travelling I suppose but, ordinary. Yet, there is something off, I just can't put my finger on it." She turned back, Yuuna stroked her chin, pondering over the oddity. She paused as she realised what it was.

"He hasn't got his bag." She became alarmed as Kurenai tensed, it wouldn't have been unusual he could have left his bag in his hotel room or flat. A flare seemed to go off as Yuuna herself stilled in realisation.

Why wouldn't he at the very least change his clothes? It must be uncomfortable, from the amount of accumulated dirt he'd been travelling for a week, yet he wasn't in a rush. He was in a dango shop for Kami's sake!

Yuuna glanced down at her own bag, which she had taken with her into the shop, having not the time either to change nor having gone to her flat yet to leave her belongings.

She turned from her contemplation as another thought struck her "I looked at the names at the gate desk, his was just above mine. Yet, it wasn't their when they made me sign at the register in the office, but I saw him walking around there!" That scratched out the idea of having been there to register.

Kurenai's look hardened.

"Yuuna, I want you to get up and slowly make your way to the exit. When you get out make your way to the Hokage's office. Tell them from me 'the hawk circles high.' They'll find me after that. Do you understand?" Yuuna's fear hardened to resolve before she gave a subtle nod reaching for her bag.

"Hello ladies, mind if I join?" They both stiffened, Kurenai's head snapping up at the male's voice. He had an eerie look in his eyes yet, his body language remained amicable _"Why didn't I notice his approach?"_

Without a reply he took the seat next to Yuuna, resting one arm on the table whilst the other remained hidden. Kurenai watched Yuuna, she could see her tremble, her eyes widening, snapping down before looking back at Kurenai. Terror.

"So, you two certainly seem preoccupied, anything interesting caught your eye?" Keeping his left hand under the table, he leant his chin on his right, a glint of sadistic amusement swam in the shallows. With Yuuna trapped between him and a wall, Kurenai could do nothing without putting her in harm's way.

She grit her teeth before plastering a pleasant smile across her lips, "Well Mr Shinobi, we were curious about why you're here." He let out a faint chuckle without any of the mirth, his left arm moved slightly, and she watched as Yuuna's breath hitched.

"Now, where would the fun be in that?" Without looking at Yuuna he addressed her. "Miss Civilian, we'll be standing up in a moment, if your friend makes a move to follow, you'll be getting a kunai to the gut." The corner of his lips twitched into a smirk, mimicking Kurenai, "Do you understand?" He could see her nod. "Good."

He swept his way off the seat, pulling Yuuna along with him as he advanced towards the exit. The smirk on his face irked Yuuna to no end and by Kurenai's tsk, the situation irked her too. Where were other shinobi when you needed them!

Just as they arrived at the exit however, a distinguishable mop of shiny, black, bowl hair and thick eyebrows appeared.

"Yo! 'The Noble Green Beast' has arrived!" Yuuna's eyes lit up.

"Gai!" The man next to her tsked. He grabbed a hold of her arm pushing her through the doorway before he curved around Gai, to make his exit. Expertly, he clasped on to her as he put Yuuna between himself and, both Kurenai and Gai.

"I thought I told you she'd get a kunai if you moved." Yuuna winced as she felt the kunai dig into her stomach. Both Gai and Kurenai took up a defensive stance as they tracked his movements.

"I don't know what's exactly going on, but it is truly unyouthful to take a hostage!" Gai's face had taken on a grave look, matching Kurenai's. They circled around the man each at opposite ends waiting for him to make his move.

Yuuna was petrified, yet she knew if she didn't do something soon then things would get a lot more complicated. She gritted her teeth as she grasped his arm, "Don't underestimate me." She pushed back before pulling him forward to through him over her shoulder.

Unlike the desired effect, he twisted to land on his feet. She didn't have time to feel pissed however, as this gave Gai the opening to side-kick the shinobi down the street.

"Nicely done youthful lady!" He flashed a blinding smile before leaping at the rising shinobi, "Dynamic entrance!" The shinobi barely managed to dodge, he turned only to run into Kurenai ready with a Genjutsu.

"Genjutsu: paralysis!" Caught in the Genjutsu, it was child's play for Gai to knock him out and for Kurenai to restrain him. Yuuna stood and watched, it wasn't until Kurenai approached that she realised she was shaking, pain returning to her side. She felt as her legs began to give out, only to be steadied by bandage clad hands.

"Wow there, take it easy!" She looked up to glance over the beaming face, his glistening smile reassuring.

"Thanks Gai, I'm fine now. Just the adrenaline leaving my system." Gai's head tilted as he looked down at the youthful lady, releasing her from his hold. Leaning in, he scrutinised her facial features, rubbing his chin in concentration.

"Do I know you miss?" Yuuna stared up at Gai, her smile lopsided as she grinned back at him.

"Same old Gai I see." It was as if a light bulb went off and Yuuna found herself being lifted off the floor. The world spun and the only things tethering her to the here and now was Gai's beaming face and Kurenai's concerned voice.

"Gai, you're going to make her sick!" It was a moment later she felt herself being placed back on the ground and tugged into a careful grip. Giving herself a moment to recover, she looked at the tearful sight of her old friend.

"Yuuna-chan, you've become so youthful!" He proceeded to vigorously rub her head much to Kurenai's chagrin and Yuuna's pained amusement. As Kurenai managed to get him to release her, tearing into him, a group of Anbu appeared.

Yuuna smoothed her hair as she watched them pick up the dead-weight bastard, it was then she noticed a familiar mop of silver.

They made eye contact.

Their eyes widened. His narrowed, a multitude of emotions passing through them, anger, fear and betrayal playing dominant features.

It was the sight of the Sharingan however, that sent her reeling. He broke eye contact, disappearing in a whirl of leaves much to the confusion of his teammates. Yuuna felt her throat constrict.

 _"He hates me."_ Her hands clenched.

She was pulled back to the present as she heard Kurenai explain to the Anbu about what had happened, "I was alerted to the situation by Yuuna," she thumbed in her direction causing the Anbu to glance over at her, "She noticed his bag was missing." They nodded, as if that explained everything, before they themselves disappeared.

Yuuna sighed, she really just wanted to crawl under her covers and never come out. She felt as a hand was placed on her shoulder, tugging a small smile on to her face as she saw Gai.

"Don't worry about Kakashi, he's…" He waved his hand in the air as explanation. Their was concern in his eyes that went deeper than Kakashi's reaction from a moment ago, Yuuna filed it away for later. She hummed in half-hearted agreement.

"Yuu'?" She turned to look at Kurenai who placed her hand on Yuuna's head before she smoothed it. "Let's get you back home, hmm?" She smiled before pulling her over to the cart.

҉҉

* * *

She stared out at the night, a chilled breeze floating into the room as she sat on the window ledge. So tired, yet unable to sleep.

Turning her head around her gaze landed on the empty boxes in the corner of her room, subconsciously she placed her hand on her side. Her mind brought out the memory of Kurenai's worried rant as she bandaged Yuuna's side and the amusing image of Gai's escapade to help unpack her belongings.

Much to Kurenai's exasperation and Yuuna's enjoyment he had chosen to complete the task whilst walking on his hands, and having failed that in a spectacular jumble of pots and pans, ensued to complete five hundred push-ups. They both left, Kurenai offering to take her horse to the stable area within Konoha, Gai declaring to tag along. She'd had a long bath after that before changing for bed, yet sleep had eluded her.

Turning her eyes to the scenery past her window, she felt that sinking feeling return at the appearance of silver and grey in her memory. He was pissed – betrayed – and she didn't blame him, not after their last remembered conversation and her sudden disappearance.

She had so many questions, and she knew that black and red eye held the key to them. She tilted her head back as she stared up at the ceiling, _"What am I going to do?"_

Resting her head against the window, the thought circled her mind over and over. It was there she remained for the night.

* * *

 **Hi, there I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave a review if you like ^_^ Sorry for the weird code, I was attempting cockney slang.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

She really shouldn't have slept on the window-sill.

The thought had crossed through her dulled mind each time the ache blossomed in her neck. She placed her head on the cool surface of the counter top she had been wiping down, yellow gloved hands limply stretched out in front of her. She didn't care as the wet surface dampened her shirt and forehead.

She had woken feeling stiff and grumpy as she set about her day. No amount of green tea could relax her and she had yet to go shopping for food supplies. Therefore, with much resignation and a complaining stomach, she had gone out to both purchase supplies and her new shop.

She'd managed to complete both of her tasks, spending a small fortune with the latter, even as she had fought tooth and nail to haggle the price down.

She sighed pushing herself back up, hair sticking to the sweat and water accumulated on her forehead. She used the back of her wrist to try and remove the stuck hair, resulting in smeared dirt. Grumbling she hefted the bucket of soapy water onto the counter, reaching into the water to dip the cloth she held, and wringing it out. Taking up her task once more.

The shop was a good size, not too big for a single person to run and not too small so as to be cramp, Goldilocks would be proud. That being said, the white walls spoke of sterile hospital wings and the gaudy gold lining didn't improve matters. She sighed, she'd have to buy a lot of paint, and it would push the shops opening back a bit.

On the other hand the place came with cherry wood shelves, which gave off a pleasant warmth, she'd leave them as they were. The kitchen at the back was great too, filled with the most modern equipment.

She rolled her eyes, probably why it cost so much. At least she wouldn't have to renovate.

She glanced up at the sound of the silver bell above the door chiming, and was greeted with the sight of Kurenai holding a brown paper bag, followed by an…interestingly dressed woman with violet hair. Kurenai raised a brow.

"Someone didn't get her rest." She was answered with a muffled groan as Yuuna positioned her face in her arms. She heard a snort as two sets of feet made their way to her, the rustle of the bag followed by the amazing smell of gyoza. Her head flew up as her mouth began to water, only to be met with a wrapped box full of rice and mackerel. They smirked at the dejection whilst stuffing their faces with the gyoza. Sadists.

Sighing she took the offered plate with utensils grumbling, "You know I hate mackerel." Kurenai smiled as she perched herself on a chair.

"I know, but it's healthier and more filling. You need the energy after all!" The smile morphed into that smirk causing Yuuna to huff.

"Yes, mum." Kurenai simply rolled her eyes, as she dug in, the other woman did the same. Leaning back in her chair, gyoza in hand, the woman tsked as Yuuna moved to take a mouth sized bite from her food.

"Oi, you haven't asked me my name!" Yuuna almost choked. She placed her food down before standing to bow.

"Sorry, I'm Yuuna Suzuki. May I have-"Cutting off her words as the woman began with a flourish.

"Anko Mitarashi! I've heard a lot about you. Where's your sweets?" She scrutinised Yuuna as if she were purposely hiding them. Bewildered, Yuuna put her hands up as the woman began leaning towards her over the counter.

"Um, I haven't gotten around to making any, I'm still setting up. You're most welcome to come by later in the week though." She answered as the other huffed before pulling back out of Yuuna's personal space. She used her chopsticks to pick up another gyoza, wafting it about in the air.

"They better be good enough for the wait!" Stuffing the gyoza in her mouth she glanced up through slit eyes, only to be met with challenging ones.

"You'll find none better." Maintaining eye contact with a ninja, impressive. Anko's own eyes took on a glint.

"Huh, good expression." She stuck her hand out for Yuuna to shake. "Seems Kurenai wasn't wrong!" Yuuna shook the offered hand with a chuckle at Kurenai's exasperated look.

"Oh my, doubting the great and powerful Genjutsu mistress. How perilous of you!" They both smirked at the irritated look taking over her face. Pushing her gyoza around on her plate, Kurenai huffed.

"Well I was going to offer to help, after all I have some free time but…" Watching as Yuuna let out a squawk of indignation as she tried to back pedal.

"Okay, I'll stop! Please just lend me a hand!" Kurenai chuckled before giving her acquiesce. Returning to her gyoza, Anko looked rueful, eyes glinting, adding the information to her mental vault.

When all the boxes were cleaned of their contents she stood up ready to make her exit when two pairs of hands fell on her shoulders, "Where do you think you're going?" Yuuna's hair seemed to move on its own as her fingers clasped at Anko's shoulder.

"Yeah, why do you think I brought you here?" Kurenai added, her eyes gleaming blood red and Anko, for once, was on the one to shudder.

҉҉

Four hours later and she regretted ever hearing the name Suzuki Yuuna. With a groan, they all collapsed back into their seats. The shop sparkled around them.

"Remind me why I agreed to this?" Anko bemoaned as she leaned back, arms drooping either side of the chair. Kurenai's reply was muffled by her arms. "Come again?" Just about managing to haul her head up she tried again.

"Dango." Her head landed back in her arms.

"I should get free Dango for life after this!" Yuuna, whose head was resting on the counter, tried to protest, and gave up. "God, what was that dust made from, it just wouldn't come off!"

The bell above the door went, "I see you're doing well." Yuuna lifted her head at the familiar voice, as the other two snapped to attention.

"Lord Third." He waved them off as he entered the shop, closing the door behind. He inspected the shop as he walked further in glancing over the now spotless shelves and sparkling floors. He let out a chuckle, eyes glistening.

"You've been working my shinobi hard, Miss Suzuki." He came to a stop in front of her as Kurenai pulled a seat up for him. Taking it, he thanked her before gliding himself onto it. Yuuna blinked before replying.

"Err yes. Sorry I'd stand, but I'm in a bit of a state." She glanced over at Kurenai and Anko, who had taken to standing on either side of the Hokage. She tensed as the atmosphere shifted. Sarutobi, noticing this, let out a laugh.

"Not to worry Miss Suzuki, I'm here to talk to you about yesterday's incident." This only added to the tension as Yuuna took on a sombre expression, placing her hands on the table, fingers interlocked. She gazed at him, keeping eye contact.

"What would you like to ask?" She paste a pleasant smile across her face yet, he took note of her interlocked fingers. Guarded.

He let the smile grow on his face as he leant backwards, "When did you first see the assailant?" He reached into his pocket to pull out his pipe reaching to light it when a clearing of a throat stopped him.

"Lord Third, I must ask you to refrain from smoking. I saw him at the gates yesterday morning signing himself in at the guards' desk." Sarutobi placed the pipe in his mouth without lighting it as he watched her with a careful manner.

"What happened next?" He gestured.

"I went straight to the documentations office. It was pretty busy and a woman managed to knock into me. I proceeded to help pick up the papers she dropped, she was new. I saw the man their but he completely ignored what had occurred. I remember thinking it was rude." Sarutobi raised his hand to stop her.

"Do you remember what the woman looked like?" Yuuna paused for a moment, of bloody course, there had to be a second assailant. She felt like groaning.

"Yeah, she wore a white lab coat and glasses. Her hair was pretty messy too but, straight…and blonde." Sarutobi grunted before asking her to continue.

"What happened next?" Yuuna ran her fingers through her hair before ruffling it, she let out a sigh.

"Well, Kurenai came running around the corner." She nodded towards her. "I promised I'd meet up with her after I got my documents sorted, after she left, a small child ran into me." A creased formed between her brows, "He was being chased by some chunin. Anyway, I went to the office, sorted my documents, then I met up with Kurenai at the dango shop." Sarutobi had taken on a look of mild exasperation and amusement which Yuuna didn't quite get. He removed his pipe from his mouth, inspecting it.

"And that's where, you saw him?" He glanced back up at her, she nodded. "What alerted you to him?" She sighed again, rubbing her right cheek.

"Well he seemed pretty normal. I suppose I only looked at him longer because I recognised him from before. As I watched on though, something just kept nagging. I even had Kurenai check him, when it came back to me. I remember him picking up a bag by the desk and he had it on him in the office but it wasn't with him there." Sarutobi nodded before he stood.

"Thank you Miss Suzuki, you have exceptional observational skills." A peculiar grimace appeared on his face but was soon gone, he moved towards the door, Kurenai opening it for him. He paused before turning back. An affectionate air taking over his complexion. "It's good to see you again…Yuuna." With that he was gone, Kurenai shut the door. The room was quiet as she plonked herself back down in her chair, exhausted. Anko's expression had become calculated.

Yuuna, wished a hole would come and swallow her up, she placed her head in her hands.

"He suspects me doesn't he?" They both snorted as Anko slapped her back.

"I doubt that." Anko pulled back crossing her arms with a smirk across her face. Yuuna felt a tug on her hand as it was taken by Kurenai.

"Don't worry, he just needed more information, after all, the safety of the village is paramount." Yuuna squeezed the hand before dropping it, she stood up.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I could use a drink!" Kurenai raised a brow, shaking her head as Anko leapt up to race to the door.

"I know the best bar!" They both looked at each other, mirth in their eyes, as they followed her.

҉҉

She fumbled with her keys as she managed to push them into the lock, twisting them the wrong way before realising her mistake and twisting them the other way. She stumbled inside, chucking her keys on to the counter, all whilst trying to remove her shoes. She barely managed to keep herself up right. Flopping on to her sofa, she took a moment to breath, a smile blossoming on her face as she reached into her skirt pocket pulling out the package that had been given to her. In its contents was a few packets of seeds from various species, including chamomile, buddleia and basil.

The alcohol induced blush deepened as she let out a gleeful chuckle, Kurenai had presented them to her as a housewarming gift. She sat up placing them on the coffee table before she stood stretching and moved to make her way down the hall to her bathroom. She pulled her light switch.

"Aah!" She screamed, recoiling from the moving clothes, she flung herself out of the bathroom.

Grasping at her heart she took in a few breathes, steadying herself before she peered into the room again. The bundle of clothes had moved enough to reveal a mop of blonde hair. She crouched, being careful as she reached out to remove a few of the items. There, shaking in amongst the clothes, was the little boy from yesterday.

"What in the name- what are you doing in my bathroom?" He looked up at her with watery eyes, rubbing his cheeks.

"I was being chased! Your window was open!" He exclaimed, his voice breaking as he stared at her perplexed face. Yuuna gaped at him.

"And you thought you'd just enter?" She honestly didn't know what to do. What a weird situation to be in.

"I-I didn't know what else to do. I was just going to hide here 'til they were gone and then leave. I'm sorry please!" He looked at her as if she was going to hit him. Yuuna paused to take a glance at his attire, his cloths were a bit cut up, but there were no visible scratches.

A few fading bruises here and there and he was quite dirty, probably from a tumble as his knees were bruised. He was trembling and looked far too skinny in her opinion. Yuuna decided to have a talk with the Hokage tomorrow, those chunin had gone too far!

She reached towards him, his eyes clenched shut, and patted his hair. It was a bit dusty.

As she pulled back his head whipped up to stare at her, his trembling stopped.

"You're not mad? You're not going to kick me out?" She crossed her arms as she stared at him again before smiling.

"While I don't take kindly to people randomly entering my flat, I'll let this time slide." She stood brushing her skirt. "And you can stay for now, it's too late to be wondering around outside. Are you hungry?" The little boy stared up at her from the ground confused. He gulped before nodding his head. She smiled.

"Good, I'll make you something to eat then. You take a bath whilst I do that, towels are in the cupboard in the hall" She walked passed him turning on the taps to a suitable temperature glancing around when she heard no movement, she gave him a meaningful look. He leapt up running out of the room to find the towels.

Turning back to the bath she shook her head, well, nothing like a scare to sober you.

Placing the plug in the plughole, she moved her hand around in the water, waiting for it to reach a reasonable temperature, before pulling it out to shake the excess water off. She really should just take him to the authorities, they'd take him back to where he belonged, no parent would let a child that young out at night; it was irresponsible. Someone must be looking for him. Several minutes later, she heard a clatter before he reappeared, a large grin adorning his face.

"Got one!" He rushed over to the bath before pausing taking a step back. Yuuna watched him with a raised eyebrow, reaching over she turned the taps off before getting up and withdrawing.

"Make sure to dry yourself off properly when you're finished." With that she shut the door. She heard an audible click as it was locked, _'weird'_ she shrugged. Walking into the kitchen she moseyed around pulling out a pan, when she felt a breeze. Turning she noticed the kitchen window had been left ajar, a note with a pebble left on its sill. She walked over to it.

To Miss Suzuki,

Please return the boy to the Hokage tomorrow.

She turned it around searching for a name. Finding none, she grumbled crumpling the paper into a ball. The boy wasn't some lost pup.

That being said, if he was important enough to be in direct contact with the Hokage why was she being allowed to look after him? Also, why the Hokage and not his parents? She face palmed.

One thing becoming clear, she was being observed. An urge to try and locate the watchers surfaced, but she pushed it away. She'd never see them anyway.

It seemed the Hokage really didn't trust her, or maybe for new residents it was a precaution. Either way, it felt like a violation of her privacy, they clearly didn't care that she knew.

Sighing she moved back to the stove placing the pan on it, she'd make curry…with extra vegetables. She moved around grabbing her rice cooker and assortment of food items, the boy looked a bit underfed and stunted, the best she could do was to give him a vitamin boost and some protein wouldn't go amiss.

It was thirty or so minutes later, with plates piled high with curry and rice, the small figure entered the room. His hair was dripping wet soaking the collar of his shirt. She frowned, she didn't think she had any clothes for him.

"Thanks for the bath." He was still a bit skittish stepping from one foot to the other. Cautious, she approached him, kneeling down to take the towel from him, she placed it over his head before rubbing his hair. "Hey!" He tried to push her hands away.

"You should dry your hair properly or you'll catch a cold!" He paused keeping his hands hovering over hers but not interfering with her task. A moment later she pulled away to reveal duck soft, yellow hair. She stood up pleased with her work. "Shall we eat now?" He didn't respond for a moment, hand clasped over his heart and face turned to stare at the floor. The instant passed as he gave a nod, following her to the table.

As he climbed up onto his chair, he was bombard with an aromatic scent causing his stomach to growl in response. He blushed, looking up at the strange woman across from him, who smiled before grabbing her utensils.

"Dig in!" She gestured, beginning to take bites from her own curry. He picked up the spoon he'd been provided with collecting rice and curry onto it. He took the bite, and it exploded with flavour.

He started guzzling it down, shovelling mouthful after mouthful.

"This is delicious miss!" Yuuna chuckled, she reached across and ruffled his hair, causing him to drop his spoon. He glowered at her as he tried to smooth down his hair. She gave a snort, trying to contain her giggles which came bubbling up at the glower. There was nothing ice cold about it.

Wiping a tear away, she replied. "Call me Yuuna. Oh I didn't get your name?" He blinked before beaming. Standing on his chair he stuck his left hand out, as if he were about to give a high five, and yelled.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm going to be Hokage! Believe it!" Yuuna almost dropped her chopsticks. _'Uzumaki!"_ She grew deafeningly quiet.

It scared Naruto, _'Oh Kami, she knows! She hates me!'_ It was a long time before Yuuna managed to collect herself. She looked at him, but not with the expected hatred.

"Naruto…Who are your parents?" Naruto felt like running.

"Um, I haven't got any." Yuuna could have broken down. He looked so much like them! She'd known Minato had died, she'd even known that her big sister had died. She'd cried for weeks!

Clutching at her heart, that too familiar stabbing sensation surfaced, the pain hadn't disappeared a single bit since receiving that news. However, as she stared at Naruto's little face she knew! Oh Kami how she knew!

This was their son! How had she not seen that? She hadn't known Kushina was pregnant. Yet, a blind man in the midst of insanity could have seen the resemblance.

"I'm sorry." Naruto was so confused, one moment she had been the happiest, sweetest and weirdest person he had ever met. The next she looked like she was about to have a mental breakdown. If not for the minuscule response, he would have bolted by now. Taking in a deep lungful, she pulled herself together. For the moment.

"Err, sorry about that, I was surprised is all hee." She resumed eating as Naruto gawked at her.

"You don't hate me?" Yuuna's forehead creased.

"Of course not." ' _You should hate me.'_ Her own thoughts responded. He gave a tentative smile as he also continued eating. Yuuna pushed her food around on her plate as she contemplated what to say next. Where was he staying? Who looked after him? Why did he think she'd hate him? It was enough to give her a migraine.

She cleared her throat. "So, Naruto, um. Do you like plants?" Well…that wasn't awkward. He gave her a perplexed look.

"You're weird." He laughed as she sputtered, "In a good way. I don't know, I've never tried growing anything." She nodded, building herself up for the next question.

"How old are you?" She swallowed thickly as he seemed to blossom under her interest.

"I'm six! I'll be seven on October 10th." Yuuna felt her throat constrict, ah, so he was born on that day. Kami, this was hard!

"Then I'll have to make something for you." She gave a pained smile.

It was Naruto's turn to sputter, "What really?" Yuuna's forehead furrowed.

"Of course!"She squawked, like she wouldn't celebrate his birthday! The night continued on like this with the occasional question. She hadn't noticed how late it was until Naruto let out a yawn.

"Ah, that's right! You can sleep in my room. I should have a clean top for you." She pushed him into the bathroom, providing him with toothpaste and a new, spare, toothbrush, as she made her way to her room. She rummaged around in a drawer pulling out an old t-shirt before placing it on the bed.

"Naruto! I've left some clothes for you on the bed." She called as she made her way out of her room. She heard a gargled reply as she stood to the side of the door, it would have been nice if the stalkers could have provided actual PJ's.

A moment later Naruto emerged and she ushered him towards her bedroom door. She opened the door watching as he shuffled his way in. She grinned turning away to leave him to his own devises.

"Where are you going to sleep?" She turned back.

"I'll take the couch. I have a few things to sort out, so I'll be up late. Night Naruto." With that she closed the door, making her way to the kitchen. She collapsed on her coach, face falling into her hands. What was she going to do?

She flopped back, first and foremost, she needed to calm herself. Stressing wouldn't solve anything. She walked over to the ajar window, opening it wider as she gazed out at the street. It was serene, in complete opposition to her chaotic thoughts. She glared, she'd have that word with the Hokage.

Family always came first, that was the Suzuki way!

She may not be blood related, but Naruto was still family to her. It was probably premature, irrational even, but if Naruto had no one, she'd adopt him in a heartbeat. Damn anyone who tried to stop her! She owed it to Kushina-nee and to Naruto. She sighed, returning to the couch where she grabbed the blanket off the back and stretched out along it.

She'd sort this.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed! Update: I forgot to put the disclaimer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Sorry this is late I'm moving to once a week publishing ^_^.**

* * *

Chapter 3:

"Come on!" Yuuna's arm was being tugged off but she didn't mind.

"Slow down Naruto! We'll get there." Laughing at his enthusiasm. The morning had been eventful as Naruto had raced in to the living area, ran up to Yuuna and proceeded to scare the living daylights out of her...again.

After calming she'd grabbed a hold of him, ruffling his hair in revenge, much to his chagrin.

"Hey, Yuuna what does the old man want with you anyway?" He'd been asking that ever since she'd explained about taking him to the Hokage. He'd exclaimed that she didn't need to do that, yet it had occurred to her that the message had indirectly told her, he wanted to see her.

"No idea Naruto, I wouldn't worry about it." That wasn't quite true, but she didn't think the Hokage would appreciate her spreading news of an infiltration. Naruto released her arm as he crossed his arms behind his head.

"Mah, the old man's a closet pervert, so be careful!" Yuuna's eyes widened.

"Naruto!" He turned, walking backwards, a smile stretched across his face as he took in her horror and mortification

"It's true, I've seen him reading some weird book." Yuuna gaped, oh she definitely knew which notorious book he was talking about. Her brother carried it around with him. Some people had no shame.

"Um, well, I'll bare that in mind." Snickering Naruto watched as Yuuna tried to come up with a new topic, missing the strategically placed foot.

"Oof!" He tumbled backwards in a heap, limbs flailing, as the man continued walking.

"Hey!" Yuuna called out as she assisted Naruto off the floor, checking him over for injury. She glared after the man, who continued to ignore her. _'What an asshole!'_ She returned her gaze to Naruto, ready to try and calm an inflamed temper, only to be surprised. He certainly looked angry, however there was resignation in his stance.

"Let's go." He turned and began marching towards the Hokage tower. Dazed, Yuuna had to jog to catch up.

"Naruto, wait up!" She looked up in exasperation just to catch the look of a villager. Eyes slit and nostrils flaring. Abhor.

What on earth could put _that_ expression on someone's face? She followed the line of sight, Naruto?

 _"You don't hate me?"_ The question sprang into her mind. She scowled turning to speak to the onlooker, "What are you staring at?" The woman tsked before walking away. Shaking her head she chased after Naruto before he was out of sight.

As she caught up, ruffling Naruto's hair in distraction, Yuuna made sure to keep an eye on passers-by.

There were a few glares, but that wasn't most disturbing. That was the body language.

Even if they weren't glaring, people went out of their way to turn from him, to show him their backs. It was as if they were denying his entire existence. They couldn't seem to stomach the sight of him.

 _'Why?'_ She looked ahead at Naruto, he was strolling next to her now. His shoulders were tense yet when he seemed to notice her stare, he turned and beamed up at her. It made her throat clench, dissatisfaction at the state of things. Irrational rage burned through her, she'd make them look!

She whipped her hands around Naruto's waist, taking a strong grip of him, before hoisting him on to her shoulders.

"Wow!" After the initial surprise at the action, Naruto soon found himself gleefully waving his hands in the air, he felt like he was flying. Yuuna looked up at the pure ball of joy on her shoulders, she turned her gaze to those watching.

 _'Look at him! He's a child! Why do you reject him?'_ The moment was soon over as they all returned to what they had been doing originally, ignoring.

Yuuna felt the lead ball drop into her stomach, why? She couldn't understand.

"Hey, big sis, let's go! The old man's waiting for us!" She looked up as Naruto crossed his arms on top of her head. After the initial surprise, her eyes softened at the new title. Had he noticed her actions reason?

"Sure." She started forward again, making her way through the crowds. She'd find her answers.

* * *

The knock on the door was greeted as Yuuna and Naruto walked in to the Hokage's office. Sarutobi glanced up from the documents he was studying. His eyes brightened as he grinned.

"Ah Yuuna, thank you for returning Naruto." She watched in amazement as Naruto ran up to the Hokage, and leapt up at him, delivering a hug.

"Old man!" Sarutobi returned the hug before setting Naruto back on the ground, patting his head.

"It's good to see you're safe." Yuuna's eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms. She went to speak.

"Yeah, those villagers were really mean!" Yuuna's eyebrows rose. Villagers? She'd assumed it was those chunin, it was a simple assumption. She felt like smacking herself, she'd had an entire evening to ask him!

She thought back to a few moments ago. So, it was a normal occurrence then, the treatment Naruto had to bear from them. She felt her hands clench.

"Lord Third, if you're not too busy, my I seek an audience with you." Sarutobi's eyes turned serious as he gave a nod in acquiesce, he'd been meaning to talk to her. Naruto glanced back at Yuuna, confused at Yuuna's body language. He walked over to her staring up at her in concern.

"What's wrong?" She managed a strained smile as she gazed at him. She knelt down so they were at eye level.

"Nothing's wrong but, if you could give us a few minutes Naruto. I have a few things I need to talk to him about." Naruto scrutinised her for a moment before he placed a smile across his face.

"Alright, but you owe me, believe it!" She laughed as he ran to the door. Sarutobi's voice halted him.

"Naruto, don't forget to see Miss Ameko." Naruto scowled, waving him off as he exited. Yuuna raised a brow at Sarutobi who ignored it.

She stood back up turning to him, he'd already pulled his pipe out.

She strode back in front of his desk, crossing her arms as she stared him down. Sarutobi gave her a once over, taking a breath from his pipe, as he returned the gaze. They remained like that, to wills engaged.

She eventually sighed uncrossing her arms as she rubbed her forehead.

"If you wanted to hide his heritage, you should have given him a different surname." She was unsurprised as he merely lit the pipe, waving the match in the air to extinguish it, and blew out a lungful of smoke. Unaffected by her revelation he gazed at her with quizzical amusement.

"Yet an entire village hasn't figured it out." He mused, she scowled unimpressed.

Splaying her hands out on the desk, she leant towards him.

"Why?" Sarutobi looked to the ceiling, puffing away like a chimney, before he stood up to look out of the window.

"Hate is a dangerous force Yuuna, it clouds people's judgement." She stood back up crossing her arms again.

"To the extent that they'd hunt him or reject his existence? What could he ever have done to them? He's a child!" Sarutobi gazed at her, sending a smile her way before his gaze returned to the village. A grimace appeared on his face.

"I cannot provide you with the information as to why they treat him so." Yuuna's anger flared as she slapped her hands on the desk.

"Can't or won't? It doesn't matter either way, nothing could justify their treatment!" She had a feeling she was only seeing a leaf on the oak of abuse Naruto had gotten during his young life. The roots of which were deep.

Sarutobi turned, hands clasped behind his back, as he made his way back to his chair, he wondered if she realised his words were not only directed at the villagers. As he collapsed back into it, he leant forward, meeting Yuuna in the middle.

"That is true, and I have done all in my power to prevent this hatred from spreading. I cannot tell you by law what the actual source of their hate is. However, hate is bred from pain and pain cannot be ignored for long. Bottled, pushed to the side yes, but never for long. They see Naruto, and are reminded of that pain which leads them to hate."

Sighing, "Do not hate them Yuuna." He interlinked his fingers, a sombre expression over taking his face. "Time will numb that pain, and from it they will learn to be kind again."

Yuuna grumbled, "Not soon enough!" Sarutobi leant back glancing over her. She gritted her teeth, he was testing her.

She huffed, "Fine, however I have a request." He lifted his eyebrows, "I want to adopt Naruto." Sarutobi reached across his desk for a pile of documents.

"Denied." He scooped up the pile as Yuuna floundered.

"What! Why not?" She admonished, hackles rising. Sarutobi rubbed his eyes before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You've not been here for six months yet! By law, you can't adopt without having resided here for at least six months when taking up new residence." Yuuna deflated at the resigned tone.

"But after-" Raising a hand Sarutobi cut her off.

"I doubt you'd be able to get permission from the council. Naruto is important to this village in more ways than one. Your clan is known to move around quite a bit, though it is true the main branch resides in the Land of Honey. That still wouldn't work in your favour." Yuuna clenched her fists, eyes gazing into Sarutobi's unflinching.

"That doesn't mean I won't try. Naruto is family, and I will not stand by and watch as he grows up alone." She paused at his raised eyebrow, backpedalling. "Ah well not alone, he has you, but you know what I mean!" Sarutobi smiled over his hands as they continued their staring competition.

"I expected nothing less." Yuuna let out a breath, brightening at the implication. "However, do not underestimate the council. There are some who would seek to use you." Her forehead wrinkled as she stood up straighter.

She was well aware what it meant to be a part of a known prosperous clan, both the good and the bad. The warning was kind, but unnecessary. She paused, unless he was taking about...Her eyes narrowed.

"What did you want to talk to me about anyway? You could have had an Anbu bring Naruto here." Sarutobi's expression darkened.

"The woman you mentioned to me before, she wasn't involved in the incident." Oh.

"So the assailants accomplice is still out there." Sarutobi nodded, _'seems there's a power play on the council,'_ she shifted her eyes around the office, _'and there must be spy's within his Anbu if he's not telling me who it is.'_ Unless he thought it was her. Though Kurenai and Anko had reassured her, the fact she was being watched, spoke otherwise. She decided to test this.

"Why are you telling me this? I'm a civilian." Sarutobi watched her, expression almost unreadable, except for the subtle glint of knowing in his eyes.

"It is rather odd that on the day you return, there would be a spy." His eyes shifted and rather than accusation they reflected concern for her. He was staring into her, trying to pull out any and all information she would offer. She didn't budge.

"Quite." was her only reply. His stare remained heavy on her for a second longer before he sighed in disappointment. She hated that sound, but his concern for her showed that he didn't believe she was involved as an accomplice. The feeling that he knew something still gnawed at her.

Clearing his throat, he regained her attention, "You will still have to wait six months. You're dismissed." She gave a terse smile, bowing, before exiting the office. Her expression turned grim as she turned her back on him. This was not good.

* * *

Naruto was leaning against the opposite wall looking bored until he noticed her arrival. He ran up to her grabbing a hold of her hand again, as he tugged her back down the hall.

"What did you and the old man talk about?" They trailed around the curved building, strolling their way to the entrance way. Yuuna, having regained control over herself, smiled at him.

"Hm, we had a bit of a discussion about your treatment." Naruto scowled.

"Yeah, they were real bastards!" Yuuna's eyes bulged. "Naruto!"

He waved off her scolding. "But, I did get something good out of it." Letting go of the use of bad language, Yuuna raised a quizzical brow, teasing.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Naruto gave a sly smile, letting go of her hand he bounced ahead.

"Not telling!" Yuuna chuckled as she followed after him, she was thankful that the hallway was less packed then last she was here. Having to dodge a hall clustered with people whilst following Naruto would have been a nightmare.

They stepped out into the light, when Yuuna realised something. "Naruto, don't you have to be somewhere." Naruto kicked at the dust by his feet.

"I don't want to go back there right now." Hm, so even the people who were meant to take care of him treated him like the other villagers. Yuuna, sighed before she lifted him back on her shoulders.

"Well, you can help me pick the paint for my shop. Now, where can I find a paint shop?" Naruto rubbed his chin then gave a shrug. She laughed, "Well this will be a bit of an adventure!"

* * *

"How can six tins of paint cost so much!" She grumbled as she pushed the door open with her back. Naruto followed her into the shop carrying one of the bags.

"Sis, every shop will rip you off!" She grunted in agreement as she placed her bags on the counter, taking the bag off Naruto as he handed it to her. Grabbing a few sheets she passed a couple to Naruto.

"You take the tables, I'll take the shelves." Naruto looked at her quizzically before he realised what she meant.

"You want me to help?" He bounced on the spot at the very idea. Yuuna chuckled.

"Of course" Naruto leapt. "Yatta!" Yuuna raised an eyebrow in amusement as she watched Naruto jump up and down. She'd never seen someone so excited about painting. She reached for two paint brushes, a paint tin, and some tape, and coaxed Naruto to the right side wall.

Laying out some more sheets on the floor she used her teeth to rip of strips of tape and stuck them over the skirting board.

"Hey, sis what are you doing that for?" He bounced on the balls of his feet, arms behind his back, as he scrutinised her work. She ripped another piece of tape off, not looking up from her toil.

"You have to protect it from paint drops before painting. There, now we can paint!" Using the end of her paint brush, she popped the lid of the paint, dipped it in, and proceed to demonstrate how to properly apply it. Naruto quickly picked it up, expert strokes coating the wall.

About ten minutes in to the painting, Naruto grew tired of the monotonous action and started painting shapes on it. Yuuna turned from her work at the sound of sporadic brush strokes. She smiled at the crude symbol of the leaf, and the Whirlpools eddy was nostalgic on the white background. Coming over to where he was, she began drawing her own symbols.

"Huh, what's that symbol sis?" He pointed to the weird branch thing with a circle hanging from it. Yuuna smiled drawing a slight curved line through the circle.

"This is my clan's symbol, it's the silver bell tree. The circle with the line is the symbol of the bell, and the line coming out of the bell and spreading, are the branches." Naruto tilted his head to the side as he observed it.

"Why does one of the branches spiral?" Yuuna's eyes softened.

"That symbolises the nomadic life of my clan, 'though our lives may spin in different directions, we will always be connected to each other.' It helps us to feel connected." She turned to give him an eye smile, it was painful to be apart from ones family. Naruto turned quiet as he stared at the symbol.

"Would you miss me if you left?" Yuuna blinked at him, taken aback, she reached over giving him a side hug.

"Of course I would." Naruto looked up at her.

"Already? Can you really feel that way about me? Can people feel like that so quickly?" Yuuna's heart clenched, there was a guarded quality to Naruto yet, the hope outshone it.

"Naruto, do you feel a pain in your chest at the idea of me leaving?" Pain registered in Naruto's eyes, his hand clawed at his heart. Yuuna nodded.

"It's the same for me. That alone is proof that we share a bond. You can't feel that pain of lose without first caring about what you could lose." She smoothed his hair.

"We feel and share that pain because we have this bond. It would be painful to us both if it were lost, I believe." Tears welled up and he shot towards her, arms encircling her waist as he squeezed her into a hug. Yuuna's own arms came around to hold the small and precious person who clung to her for dear life.

Of course he still doubted, how couldn't he? She hugged him until his arms slackened.

"I think we'll leave the symbols and paint the rest of the wall." She smiled, "It'll be a nice addition." She stood as Naruto collected his paint brush again.

They just about managed to finish painting the opposite wall, when the door was flung open. It smashed into the wall coating paint over the handle.

"Oi, what's the meaning of this?" Yuuna yelled in outrage. A blue haired woman stomped over to Naruto grasping a hold of his ear.

"Where the hell have you been? What if the Hokage found out I hadn't been watching you?" Naruto tried to pull himself free against the agonising hold. It vanished, and he was pushed behind an enraged Yuuna.

"What do you think you're doing?" Yuuna moved further in front of Naruto, to shield him from the woman's scorn.

"I'm here to take the brat back!" She tried to reach around Yuuna, but Yuuna slapped her hand away.

"You must be Ameko." Yuuna raised a brow in mocking. "Well, Naruto's fine here so you can just go on your merry way." The woman gaped as she stared at the defiant woman, did she not know she was under Hokage orders.

Clearing her throat, "Under the orders of the Hokage, I am to take care of that…child." She tried to reason but, Yuuna didn't seem to be budging. She simply crossed her arms, shrugging.

"I'm well aware of your…care. However, the Hokage has also allowed for Naruto to be in my care." A lie, but the woman needn't know that. Anyway, she was being watched, so it wasn't like he didn't know where Naruto was.

"I have had no word of this, and therefore, it is well within my power to have you arrested for kidnapping." Ameko looked pleased with herself, sure that the strange woman, protecting the brat would back down.

"Well then…I guess you'll just have to arrest me, because I'm not handing him over to someone who clearly only cares for her own well-being." Yuuna gave an imperious look as the woman's jaw dropped. Naruto couldn't have looked more thrilled and surprised, she was standing up for him!

Ameko looked like she was going to explode, as if a switch was flicked however, she deflated.

"Alright, have it your way." With that she whipped around stomping her way out of the shop, slamming the door behind her.

Yuuna relaxed after she was sure Ameko wasn't going to storm her way back in. She walked up to the door using one of the sheets to wipe the paint off the handle, grimacing over the mark on the wall, that would need repainting.

She turned to Naruto who beamed up at her, yet she watched as it changed to apprehension. She knelt down beside him.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure it's going to be fine." The uneasiness didn't disappear from his stance.

"Maybe I should go, I don't want to get you in to trouble." Yuuna shook her head.

"Naruto, it's up to you but, know that you being here is no trouble at all! If Ameko comes back with anyone, I will simply explain the situation to them." Naruto hesitated for a moment.

"Okay." Yuuna smiled, "At any rate, do you want to learn how to make mochi?" Best to distract from the situation. Naruto tilted his head.

"Mochi?" She scratched her cheek as she let out an embarrassed chuckle.

"Yeah, I make sweets for a living." Naruto's eyes lit up.

"Really! Can I help?" She smiled before nodding, taking his hand she led him into the back of the shop where she instructed him to wash his hands handing a too big an apron to him. He leapt on the stool she placed by the sink, racing to wash his hands before bounding over to where she was getting out equipment and ingredients.

She took her time going through the steps with him and soon learned that Naruto learnt best by doing and giving visual examples. She noted that piece of information for later.

She only stopped in her lesson when she heard the bell over her shops door jingle. Naruto paused looking apprehensive, Yuuna sent him a calming smile before making her way out of the kitchen to be met with the smug face of Ameko and the familiar person beside her.

"Mikoto!" Unlike with Kurenai, Mikoto hadn't changed a bit since she last saw her. Mikoto gave a strained smile.

"Yuuna, where's Naruto?" Yuuna scowled as she looked between the two. She was about to answer when Naruto stepped out from the kitchen.

"I'm here. Thank you for the lesson sis, but I've got to go." Yuuna looked at the forced smile on Naruto's face as he handed her his folded apron, she went to speak. "I'll be able to see you tomorrow right?" He cut across her before she had the chance, eye smiling up at her with arms folded behind his head. Yuuna stared at him for a moment.

"Of course." He grinned turning from her.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow, bye sis!" He ran out the shop leaving a confused and sulky Ameko to chase after him. Yuuna let out a sigh, this really sucked. She turned back to Mikoto whose eyes had followed Naruto out of the room.

"He really takes after her, doesn't he?" Yuuna shouldn't have been surprised but her breath caught. Mikoto turned back to her with sad nostalgic eyes, before she turned to the door.

"Follow me."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed, please feel free to review ^_^.**


End file.
